First Date
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: Duo Maxwell es un chico que ha venido de EE.UU. a probar suerte en Japón... espera tener una cita con su querido Heero, pero... no todo es como uno quiere ¿o sí?


"First Date"

Basado en Gundam Wing

By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: AU, Romance, Shonen-Ai…

Pairing: 01 x 02

Raiting: G

Declaimers: Gundam Wing no me pertenece, pues me quitaron derechos que compré hace algún tiempo. Por lo tanto, este fic no tiene fines lucrativos, sino el de entretener a los lectores… ¡Este fic forma parte de "Historias de Kai & Key", por eso, este primer reto se lo dedico a mi hermana neko KAI SHIRATORI ¡Un kiss hermanita!

'**Pensamientos' .-. Diálogos / Otros sonidos /**

**ONE SHOT**

El clima estaba de su lado ése día. Había un sol precioso alumbrando toda la ciudad y brindando el calor justo y necesario a la mañana, mientras la brisa aligeraba la temperatura del día, pasando fresca y ligera por entre los cuerpos.

Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, se levantó temprano en días de vacaciones, pues de la pura emoción que sentía, no había podido conciliar bien el sueño y ahora esperaba tranquilamente, bien vestido, bañado y arreglado, a que llegara su acompañante… más bien, la razón de tanta emoción junta en su cuerpo.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar desde su buró al lado de su cama y él, literalmente, arrancó del baño, donde había estado arreglándose su largo cabello, como alma que lleva el diablo en busca del bendito aparato, que encontró vibrando y tocando su musiquita feliz sobre el mueble de madera.

/¿Diga/ Equilibró el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja, ajustando en sus manos sus guantes negros de cuero.

/¿Ya estás listo? Mira que vamos un poco tarde/ Contestó del otro lado de la línea, una voz masculina y segura.

/¡Hai! En seguida bajo /Sonrió grandemente, asomando por el ventanal de su habitación, por el que pudo divisar el auto azul cobalto estacionado fuera del edificio de departamentos.

/Te espero…/

Ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo y el trenzado tomó una mochila antes encima de su cama y se la colgó al hombro mientras la otra mano se encargaba de sujetar la punta de su trenza, algo desecha por sus movimientos.

.-. ¡Bye mom! –Gritó al pasar por la cocina corriendo.

.-. ¿Volverás a cenar? –La mujer se asomó por la cocina, secándose las manos con su delantal, pillando a su hijo en la puerta, a punto de salir mientras se ajustaba una de sus botas en el pie.

.-. Sí, el partido va a terminar justo a la hora… y si pasa algo te llamo para que no me esperen –Le mostró el móvil al momento de sonreír.

.-. Ok. It's fine for me

.-. Thanks… ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

.-. ¡Goodbye Duo! –Respondió una voz aguda y dulce antes de que el trenzado cerrara la puerta del departamento.

Ellos eran una pequeña familia. Estaba su madre, Helen, su hermano menor Solo y él, Duo Maxwell. Ellos eran de Norteamérica, de EE.UU. para ser exactos, pero hacía ya cuatro años que habían decidido (él y su madre, pues Solo aún era un bebito) probar una vida diferente, en un lugar alejado de los atentados y problemas que su país les acarreaba cada año.

Ellos habían partido desde cero y tuvieron muchos problemas para adaptarse los primeros meses, pero gracias a los esfuerzos de su madre y al de él mismo, habían podido salir adelante tanto económicamente como en la educación y demás ámbitos, de hecho, él ahora estaba en la universidad y su hermanito cursaba primaria sin problemas de algún tipo.

.-. ¡Buenos días, Heero! –Exclamó al salir del edificio, recargándose en la puerta del copiloto del auto convertible.

.-. Te has tardado –Apuntó, mirándolo atentamente, bajándose las gafas oscuras que llevaba tapando sus ojos azules como el mar.

.-. Sí, mi madre me retrasó unos segundos. Gomen Nasai –Una sonrisa nerviosa se posó en sus labios, intentando quitarse la mirada del moreno de su ser.

.-. Súbete

Duo sólo rió bajito antes de saltar dentro del auto, que arrancó con velocidad por la calle.

Heero Yuy. Él era su mejor amigo, estuvo con él casi toda la secundaria, pues compartieron salón desde que llegó a Japón y tuvo la oportunidad de entrar a la escuela. Ahora ellos iban juntos a la universidad, tanto por acuerdo como por asuntos del destino. Ambos se habían llevado muy bien en clases desde el primer día y el año pasado nada más el japonés conoció a su familia, que rápido se encariñó con el chico callado, misterioso y algo solitario, pero que era capaz de cambiar cuando se hallaba con la familia americana.

Ése día en particular estaban juntos porque habían acordado ir a ver la final del campeonato entre equipos escolares que había organizado su universidad, dueña del equipo más fuerte y que ahora se hallaba en una competición internacional.

La verdad es que al moreno no le gustaban mucho esas cosas, pues olían estar concurridas, pero Duo sabía como incentivarlo a ir, por lo que le apostó una cantidad de dinero a que su equipo favorito, los "Darks de Oz", le iban a patear el trasero al equipo, que sabía de antemano era del agrado del japonés, conocido como "los samuráis del país de los cerezos", los del equipo "Alianza".

Luego de haber hecho esa apuesta, más exactamente, esa misma noche, Heero le había llamado, diciendo que tenía pases para ir a ver el juego y que estuviese listo antes de las doce del día… y esa era también la razón por la que casi no había podido pegar un ojo en la noche, y había dormido por cortos lapsos de tiempo.

'Aún así todo eso vale la pena' Se dijo a sí mismo, mirando de reojo al muchacho que conducía 'Con tal de estar a su lado'

.-. ¿Seguirás con tu apuesta, Duo? –El moreno también le observó de soslayo.

.-. Ee… sigo totalmente convencido de que Oz lo logrará –Se cruzó de brazos, acomodándose en el asiento de forrado con cuero –Y que saldrás como todo un perdedor

.-. Eso te gustaría…

.-. Sí, además, ése dinero no me caería nada mal

El japonés sonrió levemente, parando en seco ante una luz roja del semáforo.

.-. No quiero ver ése juego –Soltó de pronto el moreno, volteando hacia el de ojos violetas, que se inclinaba levemente hacia delante, mirándolo con sorpresa –Quiero arreglar bien esto. Juguemos

.-. ¿¡Eh! –Un sonrojo tomó sus mejillas cuando chilló.

.-. Quiero un juego entre tú y yo, el que gane se lo lleva todo

.-. Pero… pero yo…

.-. ¿No quieres? –Su mirada azulina se afiló de pronto –¿Tienes miedo?

.-. ¡Duo Maxwell no teme a ningún reto! –Su respuesta salió sin que quisiera.

.-. ¡Genial! Yo pediré que tengan todo listo

Pisó el acelerador y cambió la marcha, provocando que el auto saliese disparado apenas la luz verde dio en el semáforo, dejando el auto su huella en el camino a medida que iba avanzando.

Yo creo que olvidé mencionarlo. Heero el es hijo mayor del empresario más grande de todo el Japón, Takeshi Yuy, quien se ha encargado de demoler su competencia con astucia y aprovechar al máximo cada ámbito que su compañía desarrolla. Hoy en día las compañías se han estado extendiendo y están esparcidas por casi todo el mundo, siempre en lugares estratégicos.

'Es por eso que casi siempre Heero consigue lo que desea con sólo chasquear los dedos' Una gota resbaló por su nuca, sosteniendo su gorra negra con su mano, para que no saliese volando de su cabeza gracias al fuerte viento.

.-. ¿No vas a bajarte, Duo?

Una voz cerca de su oído le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Al voltearse hacia su derecha, se encontró con la media sonrisa que el japonés le regalaba, muy cerca de su propio rostro, mientras se recargaba en la puerta del copiloto, que luego abrió para que él bajase.

.-. ¡Por su puesto que lo haré, viejo! –Desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y bajó del auto, mirando desafiante al japonés al momento de ajustar su gorra negra –Tenemos una apuesta…

Bien, debo admitir que esto no es lo que yo esperaba que fuese a ocurrir ayer, cuando él me llamó… aunque claro, tampoco esperaba que fuese algo netamente romántico, pues nosotros sólo somos amigos, o al menos yo sólo soy eso para él, pero… algo parecido a una primera cita, talvez, donde los dos disfrutáramos de la presencia del otro mientras veíamos el gran partido final, hubiese estado mejor que esto de intentar matarnos con pelotas de tenis.

.-. ¡Damn! –Jadeé, golpeando el excelente saque que Heero me mandó. Un golpe duro y veloz –Escogí un mal día para usar negro

.-. ¿Ya estás cansado? –Se burló, del otro lado de la red, devolviendo otro de mis golpes como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo.

.-. No menos que ¡tú!

Le dio con todas sus fuerzas a ésa molesta cosa amarillenta y, por fin, el tiro fue tan veloz que el japonés no pudo alcanzarla en su viaje, por lo que la pelota golpeó el piso y rebotó justo unos milímetros antes de la blanca línea final, logrando un perfecto punto a favor del trenzado.

.-. ¡Yes! Oh, men, now you are in troubles –Rió fuertemente, acomodando la raqueta sobre su hombro.

.-. Eso ya lo veremos…

'¡Oh, god! Allí está otra vez esa mirada. Aquella que hace que sus ojos destellen con un brillo propio y que hace a sus rasgos mucho más masculinos de lo que ya son, realzando su frío y misterioso aire… odio cuando me mira así, con tanta decisión… en serio desearía que nunca lo hiciese para que yo no sintiese esta atracción cada vez que la muestra… pero… él simplemente ignora mis deseos, como si supiese el estremecimiento que me recorre cada vez que se propone algo'

Y así se la pasaron por más de tres horas, jugando sin descanso aquellos dos sets tan importantes, intentando con todas sus fuerzas anotar en contra del otro para ganar el partido de una buena vez y, de paso, humillar un poquito al perdedor y sacarle, por supuesto, una buena suma de dinero.

.-. ¡Será mejor que te rindas, Duo! –Heero lanzó otro de sus trucos: una bolea corta.

La pelota fue rápida al principio, pero deteniendo su paso a medida que se iba acercando, haciéndole pensar al trenzado que no iba a alcanzar a llegar hasta su lado. Grave error. La amarilla bola pasó la malla y se azotó contra el piso apenas unos metros luego de esta, logrando, por fin, el punto definitivo del juego… que terminó a favor del moreno japonés.

.-. ¡Sí! –Festejó, claramente satisfecho con su desempeño, por el contrario del trenzado, que no pudo hacer más que caer rendido al suelo, tapando sus ojos con la negra gorra.

.-. Demonios… tendré que pagar un dinero que no tengo –Rió levemente, casi de forma amarga, aún sentado en la cancha.

/ ¡Señoras y señores, esto es realmente una sorpresa, este año, los grandes campeones, luego de dos años, son los "Darks de Oz"/

El anuncio les llegó a través de los altos parlantes, dispuestos por todo el enorme campus del lugar donde se desarrollaron los partidos y eso aquello que oyó Maxwell le subió el ánimo de modo considerable.

.-. ¡Ajá, yo sabía que les íbamos a patear el trasero! –Se levantó del suelo de un salto, lanzando la raqueta por los aires.

.-. Sí, así es, pero tú has perdido, Maxwell

Nuevamente la voz de Heero le descolocó y le hizo desviar su mirada hacia el frente, donde este le miraba de manera penetrante y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus gruesos labios. Esto le hizo sonreír también.

.-. ¿Y? ¿Cuándo quieres que te pague? –Se quitó la gorra, poniéndosela al moreno en un gesto amistoso.

.-. Yo sé que no tienes dinero para pagarme, sino hasta fin de mes, que es muy tarde considerando que estamos iniciándolo –Acarició el cuero del accesorio que el trenzado le había "prestado".

.-. Si lo sabías, ¿para qué aceptaste?

.-. Bueno, supuse que podría cobrártelo de otra manera –Acarició lentamente su mejilla, fundiéndose en esas obres violetas.

.-. ¿A qué… te refieres con… eso? –Se sonrojó otra vez, no pudiendo controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

.-. Ya lo verás

Tomó las manos enguantadas del norteamericano y las enredó en su cintura, tomando luego el rostro del más bajo por sus mejillas, obligándolo a acercarse al suyo propio, para unir sus bocas en un cándido y dulce beso.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, fue por la falta de aire de sus dueños, que ahora se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sin deshacer su abrazo, que ahora ambos compartían en la cintura ajena.

.-. God… Why do you do it? –Atinó a preguntar el trenzado, tan aletargado por la acción anterior, que no se dio cuenta que lo hizo en su idioma natal y no en el del asiático.

.-. Because I love you and I couldn't keep the secret –Le respondió, sorprendiendo sobrenmanera al yanqui.

.-. Tu… yo… ¿Por qué no…?

Mas otro beso le cayó una vez más, acto que en un principio le tomó por sorpresa, pero que luego no tardó en corresponder con la misma pasión.

.-. Heero, yo también te amo –Rodeó con sus manos el cuello del asiático y refugió su rostro contra el tibio pecho.

.-. Espero con ansias nuestra segunda cita –Murmuró, pensando en lo "divertido" que esta podría resultar si se realizase.

.-. Yo también… yo también…

** OWARI **

Keysie: ¡Y bien, me alegra saber que he cumplido con mi parte del trato! U Comenzaba tener mis dudas sobre terminarlo a tiempo… ¡pero aquí está!.

Otro punto a tocar es que esta ha sido la historia inaugural de las "Historias de Kai y Key", las cuales llevo a cabo con orgullo junto a mi queridísima hermanita-neko ¡Kai Shiratori (Shaori)! XD

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews….

Por cierto, me disculpo por todos los atrasos en mis fics u.u


End file.
